jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Oxford University Jazz Orchestra
The Oxford University Jazz Orchestra or OUJO is an award-winning jazz orchestra based in the University of Oxford, England. Founded in 1991 it is the longest-running ensemble of its type in the university. The Oxford University Jazz Orchestra was founded by students in the early 1990s, initially as a word-of-mouth, unauditioned group, later developing into a full-fledged, professional standard big band. Notable alumni from the band include Canadian jazz vocalist Diane Nalini, trumpeter and NYJO musical director Mark Armstrong,Mark Armstrong, Royal College of Music, London, UK. saxophonists Carlos Lopez Real and Idris Rahman, and ENO conductor Steve Higgins. OUJO has been a multiple-time winner at the BBC Big Band Competition, and has performed at the Oeuf de Jazz Festival in Le Mans, the OK! Celebrity Ball in London, and the Bull's Head jazz venue in Barnes, west London, as well as countless Oxford venues including the Oxford Union, the Jacqueline du Pré music building, and the Jericho Tavern, and Blenheim Palace. In 2002, OUJO recorded the live LP Know Where You Are.Oxford Gazette, 2001 The album featured special guest saxophonist Peter King. The orchestra has since made several recordings, including its New York EP. In recent years, OUJO has performed at the Glasgow International Jazz Festival and performed jazz legend Kenny Wheeler's Sweet Time Suite at St Barnabas Church, Oxford, earning the praise of the composer. The band has also run open jazz workshops for University students. In 2010 OUJO toured New York City, performing at multiple venues including a performance for the Hudson Union Society at the Russian Tea Roomhttp://www.hudsonunionsociety.com/PastEvents.asp#OS and as part of the "After Work" series in Bryant Park.http://www.bryantpark.org/plan-your-visit/afterwork.html In 2012 the band toured to Canada, performing at the Toronto Downtown Jazz Festival, supporting the Mingus Big Band on the main stage at the Ottawa International Jazz Festival, and playing at the world-famous Montreal International Jazz Festival. Associated Ensembles The Oxford University Jazz Orchestra was preceded by the Oxford University Big Band, a group formed in 1961 by NYJO founder Bill Ashton and Peter Hartley. After spending many years dormant, the OUBB was reformed in 2005, and run separately alongside OUJO. The ensemble became the first ever big band to perform in Oxford's most famous concert hall, the Sheldonian Theatre, and performed at many venues throughout Oxford and London, including the Jacqueline Du Pré Auditorium and at the Bulls Head in Barnes. The band also performed with several notable soloists, including Dave O'Higgins, Mark Nightingale, and Mark Armstrong, whose four-part "Solstice Suite" was premiered by the OUBB. The OUBB toured annually, with locations including Barcelona, Delhi and Mumbai, the Montreux Jazz Festival, North Sea Jazz Festival, the Vienne Jazz Festival, and the 2010 Shanghai World Expo. The Oxford University Big Band has since merged with OUJO. Present activity OUJO performs regularly on the Oxford ball circuit, including at the famous Commemoration balls, having appeared in lineups with major recording artists such as The Streets, Sophie Ellis-Bextor, Natty, and Athlete.Trinity Ball Website The band represents Oxford annually in a Varsity ‘jazzoff’ match against the Cambridge University Jazz Orchestra,Cambridge University Jazz Orchestra. its Cambridge equivalent. The group plays a musically diverse repertoire ranging from big band swing classics to contemporary and original compositions, as well as new arrangements of popular songs. References External links * Oxford University Jazz Orchestra * Oxford University Jazz Society Category:Big Band